


play me like a piano, my heart is yours

by Yerimyheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yerimyheart/pseuds/Yerimyheart
Summary: BamBam wished with every part of him that the older would stop talking. He wished that the older would collect his things and leave without a word like he did every Monday morning.





	play me like a piano, my heart is yours

Music, soft and gentle, far from normal music filled the young boy’s apartment. Every now and then, it stopped. It stopped long enough for BamBam to remember what key to play next or long enough to pull up the sheet that draped over his naked body. Soft pinks and oranges peeked through the barely drawn blinds; and if it weren’t for the smell of sex that still lingered in the air, BamBam though the moment would’ve been perfect.

A camera shuttered and flashed brightly; a camera ruined his moment but BamBam didn’t flinch. “I didn’t know you played.” His voiced called out to the younger but seemed to never quite meet BamBam’s ears. “I guess I should’ve assumed.” He chuckled nervously. “Why else would you have a piano.”

BamBam wished with every part of him that the older would stop talking. He wished that the older would collect his things and leave without a word like he did every Monday morning. “Don’t you have a class to get to, Jaebum?” He meant for his words to come out harsh, but his voice was still horse from prior events and he couldn’t bring himself to speak above a whisper; he didn’t want to give Jaebum that satisfaction.

“You’re upset.” The older declared without bothering to acknowledge the younger’s question. BamBam was never one for kicking someone out, or making them feel unwanted, especially Jaebum. “Why?”

A small, barely audible scoff fell from BamBam’s lips. Truthfully, he didn’t know why. He let his hands go limp and let his fingers slide down the keys until his hands fell into his lap. “I’m tired, Jaebum.” That was one way to put it. BamBam was tired, and not just because he was completely fucked out.

“That good, huh?” The older tried to joke, letting out a chuckle, only to have his playful smile fade. Not the time. Jaebum got the message when BamBam turned to him and stared blankly for a moment before he went back to playing. Jaebum sighed and, impulsively, he moved across the room. He took the sheet from BamBam, taking a seat next to the younger on the bench before wrapping the sheet around both of their bare bodies. “Kunpimook.” He spoke gently. His voice was the equivalent of an outstretched hand, reaching out to help the younger. No one ever called BamBam by his first name. No one, besides Jaebum. Jaebum was always his exception. “Talk to me.”

“This was a bad idea, you and I.. We shouldn’t do this anymore.” BamBam managed to croak out. “I’m tired, Jaebum.” There it was again. The same lame excuse BamBam used every time he didn’t want to face his feeling. “Exhausted, actually.” He stopped playing for the second time. “This is getting exhausting.”

“I don’t understand.” Jaebum furrowed his brow, turning his attention from BamBam’s face to his fingers that laid limp. “This is what you wanted..”

“I thought this is what I wanted but…” BamBam let out a heavy sigh. He felt himself screw his eyes shut as he did it again, he inhaled sharply and then breathed everything out at once. “I really just wanted you. I was only taking what I could get. But now I’m tired and so is my heart; it’s best if you go now like you always do.”

Jaebum didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He simply stared. Until he didn’t. Before either of them could register what was happening, Jaebum intertwined his fingers with BamBam’s and used his free hand to turn BamBam to face him. Before either boy could blink, Jaebum pressed his lips to BamBam’s. It came so naturally, kissing, and neither knew if it was because they’d done it so many times or because they were so in love with the other that it seemed to be the only thing they knew how to do. “You could’ve had so much more if you’d only asked.” Jaebum whispered. “My heart is already yours.”


End file.
